


Hold On Too Tight

by hernameinthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Post-Season/Series 03B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s not going to like this,” Chris says, taking Allison’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb in gentle circles on her palm. “There’s been another attack. Deaton thinks it’s a vampire this time. I didn’t even know vampires existed. Do you know what that means?” he presses when Lydia doesn’t reply.</p><p>Lydia looks up from the book she can’t concentrate on and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“It means they don’t normally attack humans in daylight in public. It means they’re coming back wrong, Lydia.”</p><p>Lydia rolls her eyes. “They’ve been in the afterworld for decades, probably. It’s only been a month for her, she won’t be wrong.”</p><p>“That’s not the point,” Chris says. “We brought them here by bringing her back-”</p><p>“And don’t you think she’s worth it?”</p><p>OR</p><p>Lydia raises Allison from the dead. Allison isn't the only one who comes back though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Too Tight

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt on tumblr Allydia + Blame Me.
> 
> Warnings for mentions of attacks by mythical creatures (a vampire and a centaur) but nothing graphic, and Allison being dead until the end.

Allison lies cold and still for three days after they pull her body from the ground.

On the first day they put her on top of her bed, and Kira murmurs that it looks like she’s just sleeping. Lydia doesn’t dignify that with a response. She pulls up a chair beside the bed and writes down everything they’ve done so far in a notebook. It only really consists of copying out the ritual Marin performed, but it takes her mind off things. For an hour.

On the second day Deaton calls Scott about a centaur rampaging through the woods. It’s killed three walkers. Scott and Kira exchange a look. Stiles clenches his jaw and looks resolutely out the window. Lydia pointedly takes Allison’s hand and says, “It means it worked. It means she’s coming back too.”

On the third day, when she still shows no sign of waking, Chris sits down on the opposite side of the bed. He looks as though he’s aged twenty years since she died, his beard thick and speckled with white, his once strong shoulders caved in, his eyes tired and lost.

“She’s not going to like this,” he says, taking Allison’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb in gentle circles on her palm. “There’s been another attack. Deaton thinks it’s a vampire this time. I didn’t even know vampires existed. Do you know what that means?” he presses when Lydia doesn’t reply.

Lydia looks up from the book she can’t concentrate on and raises an eyebrow.

“It means they don’t normally attack humans in daylight  _in public_. It means they’re coming back  _wrong_ , Lydia.”

Lydia rolls her eyes. “They’ve been in the afterworld for decades, probably. It’s only been a month for her, she won’t be wrong.”

“That’s not the point,” Chris says. “We brought them here by bringing her back-”

“And don’t you think she’s worth it?”

Chris swallows. “She’s going to hate us,” he says, low and strained.

Lydia hears what he’s really saying.

“She won’t hate you,” she says quietly. “You didn’t do anything. This was all me, and I don’t care if she blames me. As long as she’s alive.”

On the fourth day, she opens her eyes.


End file.
